Daddy's Little Girl
by rubycaspar
Summary: Completely fluffy oneshot involving babies and lullabies. Sheyla, SPOILERS for series four.


**Disclaimer – I own none of the Stargate franchise.**

_MAJOR SPOILERS for series four in this one, but of course a lot of it is all speculation on my part._

_This story was written after I read a question Scifan asked Joe Mallozzi on his blog, which both made me laugh and implanted this into my head. Therefore, this is dedicated to Scifan… _

Fluff ahoy!

_**Daddy's Little Girl**_

Dr Kellar looked up and smiled when Teyla entered her office.

"Hi Teyla," she said. "Finally got away then, huh?"

"I am so sorry," Teyla replied. "The talks dragged out and I could not get away."

"That's alright," the doctor said, still smiling. "But I don't have her here – Colonel Sheppard took her."

Teyla blinked in surprise. "Oh – well, alright," she said. "Thank you, Jennifer."

Teyla spun on her heel and walked back out of the infirmary, heading towards Colonel Sheppard's quarters as quickly as she could. It wasn't that she was worried he couldn't look after her daughter, but she would never have asked him to babysit for her.

Teyla thought back over the past months as she hurried through the corridors of Atlantis. Once he had got over the shock of her pregnancy the Colonel had been very supportive of Teyla, standing up for her place in the city against the people on Earth who did not want a baby in the city, and personally leading the search for her missing people when Teyla had no longer been able to.

Once Beya was born he had continued to be supportive and helpful, but Teyla couldn't remember any time when he had been alone with her daughter for any amount of time. He had held her when she cried, helped to change her diapers, pulled funny faces at her behind Rodney's back, and was obviously very fond of her.

And Beya was fond of him too. Often, when she was very agitated, only being held by the Colonel could calm her down. All he had to do was stand over her and she would smile and start kicking her legs, wanting to be picked up. And he always complied.

Teyla loved to watch them. When she did, she could almost forget that Beya didn't have a father. It didn't matter - she had John Sheppard.

But of course Teyla had never said anything like this to the Colonel, or to anyone else. Just because he was fond of Beya didn't mean he felt that strongly about her. Or that he felt anything towards Teyla other than friendship.

Teyla reached the doors to Colonel Sheppard's quarters and knocked on the door – quietly, in case Beya was asleep. There was no answer. Teyla ran her hand over the door control crystals, knowing that if John was not in there she would not be able to open the doors.

The doors slid open, and Teyla stepped inside. There was no sign of John or Beya. Teyla was about to retreat when she heard John's voice.

"You want to hear another one?"

He was out on the balcony. Teyla walked silently across the room towards the doors that led outside. The gauzy curtain that hung over the door was fluttering slightly in the breeze, and Teyla was about to step round it when the sound of a guitar being played reached her ears.

Teyla paused. John didn't play his guitar often – she had heard him do so only twice before, and she loved to listen to it. Perhaps she could listen for just a moment.

Teyla inched closer to the curtain and peered round it. John was sitting in one of the chairs on the balcony, facing out to the ocean, so she could only see him in profile. Beya was lying in a basket in front of him on the table, wide-eyed and smiling.

John was still strumming. "This may sound a little weird, because it's meant to be a piano – but you'll forgive me, right?"

He smiled and kept strumming. Teyla leant against the frame of the door, smiling as she watched him play. She opened her mouth to speak and let him know she was there, but then he did something she had never heard him do. He started to sing.

"_You're the end of the rainbow, a pot of gold,_

_You're daddy's little girl to have and hold…_"

Teyla's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat.

"_A precious gem is what you are,_

_You're mommy's bright and shining star…_"

Tears sprang into Teyla's eyes and she took a deep, shuddering breath to hold back the myriad of emotions raging through her. She knew that she should leave, that she shouldn't be intruding on this moment, but she couldn't tear herself away.

"_You're the spirit of Christmas, the star on the tree…_"

Teyla forced herself to take a step back, but as soon as she did she knew it was a mistake. John's shoulders tensed and his fingers stopped moving over the guitar. Teyla was once again frozen to the spot as his head turned slightly. John's eyes were trained on the floor, so he couldn't see higher than Teyla's knees, but she knew that he saw her.

John's face was oddly flushed and he appeared to be frozen as well. Teyla tried to think of something – anything – to say. But then John's fingers started to move over the instrument again and he turned back to Beya as though nothing had happened.

"_You're the Easter Bunny for mommy and me…_"

Teyla gripped the door frame in one hand to steady herself.

"_You're sugar, you're spice, you're everything nice_…

_And you're daddy's little girl._"

John stopped singing and turned to look at Teyla again, this time looking her in the eye. Teyla's throat tightened at the look on his face – an unspoken question lay in his eyes as he stared at her.

Teyla stepped out onto the balcony and smiled tremulously. "That was beautiful," she said.

She walked over to the table and sank down onto the chair next to it, tucking her legs underneath her.

John cleared his throat slightly and looked away, staring out over the ocean. There was a moments' silence.

"You want to hear another one?" He asked quietly.

"I would love to," Teyla said. She smiled and reached forward to stroke Beya's hair. "We both would."

XXXX

The song is 'Daddy's Little Girl' by Michael Buble.

Rx


End file.
